Rising Sun
by xForeverInfinity
Summary: Natalie Young lives on the Makah reservation in Neah Bay, Washington. It seems like Natalie's life has been disappointment after disappointment. Her life becomes even more hectic when she moves in with her sister, Emily and Emily's soon to be husband Sam Uley. She never imagined being pulled into a supernatural realm, and she never imagined meeting someone like Jacob Black.
1. Prologue

"_The darkest hour is before sunrise"_

Maybe there was something more to this life; a part of me wants to believe there is more to our existence, that we weren't just born to die. I want to believe that we are created for far more. Or that maybe we were all made for someone, someone who would cherish and protect us. Adore us for our imperfections, but see perfection. Yet they would need us just as much as we need them. I want to believe that somewhere there is one particular being in this world awaiting us. Weather they know it or not. What if from birth it's already planned, who we end up with. It's kind of scary, but amazing at the same time. Is there such thing? I guess this would follow under soul mates, _soul mates_; maybe we can all convince our selves these kinds of things. So perhaps we have something to look forward to, something that we can wake up for everyday. So we could jump out of bed and say aloud," Today could be it; I just might meet him or her today." Just how does everything work is it fate or does it just happen. I just didn't think I would be finding that out so soon.


	2. Nostalgia

Her arms were sickeningly thin, the natural glowing tan her skin held was no longer there. Her motionless body just laid there, hair sprawled across the pillow. Dull eyes locked with the wall.

"Mom… are you okay?" I hesitated on asking. Her _condition_ was getting far worse than what I imagined it could become. I curled up next to her on the bed, blocking her view from the wall. But it didn't seem to faze her continuous stare. She didn't acknowledge my presence, not a glance, not even a blink. "Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke softly. Her stare so blank but I could only imagine the billions of thoughts racing through her mind. I know that she was indulging in nostalgia. The energy her body emitted just read hopelessness. I glanced behind her. I could see on the nightstand she left her medication untouched. My mom was diagnosed with major depression about four months ago. She was constantly in and out of the doctors. The symptoms said it all and she just began to give up, on everything. But I'll be damned before I'd say she's a horrible mother. I know my mom would do anything for my sisters and me. She's just been fighting this for so long. Every since _he _passed away she's never been the same. But every day and every morning she would get up and put on this beautiful smile for the world. But we all knew that inside her heart was heavy.

"Try to get some rest mom." I mumbled knowing she possibly didn't hear me. I kissed her forehead then retreated from her room. It killed me to see her like this, and knowing that there is nothing I could do to make her feel better. Lying in that room, in that bed, laid a hollow shell of what used to be my mother, and I couldn't bear to look at her anymore. I trudged my way to my room and gently closed the door behind me. The soft pitter-patter of the rain provided me with a lullaby. I softly hummed Rihanna's song Umbrella. I grabbed my acoustic guitar from its case and sat crisscross on my bed. Half-heartedly strumming a few chords I kept humming to myself. Music was about the only thing that gave me hope anymore. It was about the only gift I was given. With all the silence in this house I needed something to keep my sanity. The guitar and piano are about the only instruments I can play, besides my vocals. Sometimes it was hard to live in Neah Bay, always so rainy and gloomy, but perfect weather to get lost in the music. After a played a few more chords I carefully placed it back in its case.

I sat in silence for a moment, drowning in my thoughts before a familiar song began to play. _"Look at the stars, __look how they shine for you, __and everything you do, __yeah they were all yellow I came along__, __I wrote a song for you__, __and all the things you do" _I quickly scrambled to my feet debating whether I should pick it up or let Chris Martin's melodic voice comfort me. I sighed and reluctantly flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Nat?" pause, "It's Emily, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: nos·tal·gi·a  
**

_n._

**1. **A bittersweet longing for things, persons, or situations of the past.

**2. **The condition of being homesick; homesickness.

**Songs mentioned:**

**Rihanna - Umbrella (Acoustic Version)**

**Coldplay - Yellow **


	3. Rehab

Usually Emily's voice was so motherly and warm, full of enthusiasm. But her tone held nothing but seriousness. I stayed silent expecting her to talk, but she made no move to do so. "Of course, what's up Em?" I pressed on. She breathed out a shaky sigh in to the receiver. Out of nerves I didn't even realize I was biting my nails till Emily scolded me, "Will you stop biting your nails Nat! That's a very bad habit; your nails will look disgusting!" her motherly habits returning. I smiled a little; even when she's trying to be serious she still had those instincts.

"But on a serious note Natalie I really do need to talk to you… about mom." Her tone serious once again to my dismay. I stopped smiling immediately, "What about mom Emily?" I heard Emily shallow another shaky breath and she remained silent. She sniffled a bit. Wait, was she crying? "Okay Em, you're really scaring me now what's wrong?" I said, my voice breaking a bit.

"Natalie," she hesitated for a moment then started again, "We all know mom hasn't been in the best… condition lately. I've sat and thought for hours and hours about this. I've actually thought about it for the past week. I've talked to Sam about it as well, and he agreed with me. Nat, we think you should come and stay in La Push with us."

I just let her words sink in; I didn't even know what to say or think a wave of emotions came on me all at once like a tsunami. "I can't do that she'll be all by herself; _someone_ has to look after her." I protested. "Well that's the other thing… I talked to Lily about it and we decided it's best we send her to rehab." Her voice dropping into what I can say was a just above a whisper.

As soon as the word rehab left Emily's lips I couldn't help it anymore. I exploded, "No you're not taking _**MY**_ mom away from _**ME**_! You're just going to toss her in rehab you might as well be putting her in prison. She'll just rot away in there! Do you want that for her Emily?!" she tried to interrupt, "Of course not" "Let me finish! What can they possible do for her Em? It's not like she's on drugs or has an alcohol problem! She refuses to take any medication. What the hell is rehab going to do for her?! She _**NEEDS**_ me Em. While you and Lily left _**I**_ was the one who stayed with her you don't know what it's like. So what do you know, huh!?" I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves but I couldn't, it felt like a ton of weight dropped on my shoulders with no warning. I didn't care if I was crying hysterically like a maniac. I felt like my wind pipe was shrinking and it was getting harder to breathe.

I crushed the phone to my ear with my shoulder and stumbled off the bed to open the window. The fresh air the rain provided somewhat eased my anxiety. But I still couldn't stop the tears from spilling. Emily whispered calming words through the phone trying to sooth me. I instantly felt guilt for unleashing my anger on her like that. But how could she possible know how I'm feeling. She isn't here everyday to look at our mom. She doesn't see the lifeless being I see everyday. Emily sighed, "Natalie, I'm so sorry, you're right. I'm not there like I should've been, I don't see the things you're forced to see. I'm an awful sister for that. But when I say rehab I mean more like a depression treatment center. Nat, mom desperately needs help and she's not going to get any if she stays in that bed all day. You're going to have to be strong Nat, for her if anyone. It won't be like this forever I promise you that." Emily finished, trying to keep her voice steady. I paused for a moment. She was right, and I was just being plain selfish. I just wanted her to be happy and healthy and she sure wasn't going to get better here.

"When does she leave?"

"She'll be leaving Monday." Today was Thursday. That gave me three days with her. "So does that mean you'll be picking me up the same day?" I questioned. "Well actually Sam will drive up there to pick you up, if that's fine." She asked. I beamed, "Of course its fine, gives me time to catch up with him and for him to give me all the juicy details." I laughed. The way her tone changed I could tell she was smiling, "Good then it's settled take this weekend to pack. Okay?" "Alright and oh yeah Em, you're not a horrible sister. I'm sorry for going off on you like that it was uncalled for." I said ashamed of my behavior. "Don't be sorry Nat; you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's a lot to take in. Just be opened minded about this."

"I'll try to be, but we both know how stubborn I am." I laughed jokingly. "Oh yeah I think we _**all **_know." She said dramatically. "Well I'm going to get going Emily I have some packing and other things to do." I said in a fake enthusiastic voice but she didn't catch it. "Alright Nat I'll see you Monday if you need anything give me a call. Okay? Love you."

"Love you too Em."

With that I threw myself on the bed. She was right when she said it was a lot to take in. That'd mean I'd be attending a new school having to make new friends all that junk. It was a lot to handle and it was only beginning. Just thinking about it stressed me out. But I was just going to have to face the facts, my life was going to change drastically whether I wanted it to or not.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this stories seems to have a lot of angst in it. But don't worry that'll change very soon. Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes if any. **


	4. Home Sweet Home

I couldn't help but stare at the empty closet in front of me. Nothing was left except for a couple of shirts that I hadn't worn since I was nine. By my door there were two bags of luggage, my guitar case, and a duffel bag from Victoria's Secret Pink. I sat on the floor patiently waiting for Mr. Samuel Uley to grace me with his holiness. I over looked my bedroom one last time before my time here was up. Everything was staying behind except for a few pictures, my acoustic, and of course my clothes. I couldn't walk around naked, that wouldn't be the best way to start out in my new home, especially with guys hanging around all the time. I was not going to put on show. Emily informed me that Sam hangs out with a couple of teenagers from the reservation. Kind of weird if you asked me, I guess he couldn't find friends his own age.

_Note to self: Tease Sam about his lack of friends. _

They had already whisked away my mom to 'rehab' about an hour ago. But I'd rather not even go in to details about it. Let's just say it was one of the hardest things I've _ever_ had to do.

Outside the house I heard the purr of an engine pull up. I quickly grabbed my things (with a bit of difficulty) and hurried down the stairs, carefully of course (not really). I pulled open the door the see a rather huge man walking up the steps.

"Sam!" I screamed happily, and ran to embrace him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and smiled ruffling my hair. Sam was kind of like the older brother I never had, he's a pretty serious guy but once you got him to open up he wasn't that bad. I was glad he and Emily found each other. "Hey squirt you ready?" he teased. I dramatically sighed, "Would you stop making fun of my height already? I can't help that I have difficulty growing." I whined. He chuckled, "You're always teasing me so don't dish out what you can't take." "Fine, fine… this is going to be an interesting car ride." I mumbled rolling my eyes. Sam grabbed my things with ease and carried them to his truck, god this man must be on steroids. I followed behind him and gawked at his strength. "Yo dude you need to chill with the steroids and protein shakes all that crap isn't good for your thang." I joked. Sam shook his head as he loaded my bags into the trunk, embarrassment clearly written all over his face. "I swear, where did you get your humor from?" He murmured sliding in the driver's seat, a blush covering his tan face. "Oh it's clearly or-rig-i-NAL." I said emphasizing the 'nal' part.

"Clearly" He sighed shaking his head. "You were right this is going to be an interesting car ride." "Oh whatever, relax." I laughed buckling myself in. "You'll get along with the guys just fine." He said more to himself. "Are they hot?" I asked. Sam gave me a stern look. "Geez I kid I kid, can't you take a joke? I bet it's all those steroids that have you so worked up." I defended myself holding my hands up. He gave me glare, but I could see he was trying to hold back a smile. "You're something else." He laughed finally giving in. I grinned, "I've been told."

Sam began to reverse out of the drive way. Once the car was on the road he shifted the gear to drive thus my cheerful attitude began to fade. I watched as my home, or what was my home become further from my view. A part of me wanted to unbuckle my belt and jump out, run back inside and lock the door. The other half was glad to escape, the atmosphere the house held was so cold and lonely, even when my mother was there. Because it felt like I was all alone. A part of me was glad I could go somewhere new and be around people who were _alive_.

I'm guessing Sam noticed the change in my demeanor. He gave me a reassuring look. "I know things are though now Natalie, but they're going to get better. But I'll be honest with you. A lot of things are going to change in your life faster than you can comprehend." He said trying his best to comfort me. I can tell he doesn't do this very often.

I sighed heavily, "It's just why all at once? I'm scared. What'll happen to my mom? What if I have a hard time making friends or something? And I don't want to intrude on you and Emily. Being that you two are engaged to be married."

"I doubt that you'll have a hard time making friends and I know you'll get along just fine with the guys, I think no I _know_ they'll love you, and you aren't intruding on me and Emily. We both want you there. You're family" He stated simply. "And about your mom, just give it some time. I told Emily the same thing. You're just going to have to be patient and hope for the best." I let his words sink in for a moment. He was right. Dammit.

"You're right." I finally said stubbornly.

"I know, I'm always right." He said matter-of-factly trying to lighten the mood.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks _o great one_."

"Anytime"

I smiled; he really was a good guy. He was perfect for Emily, I always didn't think that but it didn't take much to change my mind. I remember when I first met him; I went to visit them in La Push for a day. He seemed like an uptight prick, really serious and not very talkative. But the way he would always look at my sister was so intense. Like if she was the greatest thing that had ever walked the earth. His eyes would always hold so much adoration and love. At first I thought it was kind of creepy, but a cute kind of creepy. Ever since then I found myself wanting some of that creepy. Maybe they're just lucky to have found a love like that. But I couldn't help but wonder if someone would ever look at me that way.

* * *

"NATALIEEE!" Emily squealed tackling me just as I stepped out the truck. The force she used almost knocked us over. "EMILYYY!" I squealed just as loudly embracing her tightly. Sam walked over and kissed her on the forehead softly. She smiled up at him affectionately before he grabbed my things taking them inside. "So how was to trip over here?" Emily asked me once she let go. "It was fine, gave me time to think. Your fiancé was a gentleman like always." I joked sarcastically. She laughed, "He's perfect isn't he." She stated rather than asked. I smiled at her, "Yeah you found yourself a keeper."

She grinned triumphantly, "Glad you agree. Let's go inside now, we have a lot to catch up on and I want you to meet some of the guys!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me eagerly to the house. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the story is going to slow for you guys! I'm trying my best here. I'm debating if our favorite wolf Jakey should appear in the next chapter or not, reviews would be really helpful. But he will appear soon! My biggest trouble is not coming up with ideas for the story it's not knowing how to write them. I'm honestly never satisfied with the way a chapter comes out. But I'm still learning, hope you enjoy. **


	5. Family

I sighed nervously as Emily pulled me towards the house. I wasn't even inside yet but I could feel the warm atmosphere the house gave off. Surrounding the house were giant pine trees that seemed like they touched the sky. Emily had decorated the porch giving it an inviting feeling, several flower pots were placed neatly across the entrance. Several rocking chairs sat together. I couldn't help but feel at home already, but I still had to make a good first impression. Emily smiled back at me reassuringly, damn she knew me so well.

I could hear a bunch of booming laughter coming from inside the house and deep throaty voices chattering away. I took a deep calming breath before Emily opened the screen door.

"Well who's this little cutie?" Immediately my eyes fell on three tan muscular men with short-cropped hair sitting around the table, they were just as huge as Sam. God was everyone here steroids? One of them had a big smirk glued to his face; I assumed he's the one who made the _'__cutie' _comment. I could feel my cheeks warm up a bit; I started twirling my hair unconsciously. A habit I had when I got nervous, at this his grin grew. "Paul stop harassing my sister!" Emily scolded him. Paul just laughed and gave me a wink. "Wait, this is your sister?" Another one of the guys asked as he stood to stand in front of me, towering over my 5'2 figure. "Yeah this is Natalie, Natalie this is Paul, Quil, and Embry." Emily said pointing to each guy. I nodded reaching out the shake Quil's hand. "Aww no need to be so formal shrimp we're all family here!" instead of taking my hand he pulled me in to his body giving me a tight squeeze. He grinned looking down at me. I immediately felt his intense body temperature. It reminded of Sam's body heat, it wasn't normal. I brushed it off though and hugged him back briefly. I slapped myself mentally I was always a little timid around people before I got to know them, another one of my flaws I absolutely hated. I smiled despite my shyness and beamed at him, "Well that's a relief! I was actually a bit nervous you would all hate me." I said honestly. He just grinned, "Nah we couldn't hate you, I just met you 5.0 seconds ago and I already like you." He stated simply, I smiled, I already liked him too. "Where are my manners" he said jokingly "Ma lady this is my dear friend Embry." He said in a horrible British accent. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, I looked at Embry, he was slender than Quil but a tad taller. He smiled at me and held out his hand, probably noting my shyness. He seemed a little quiet and shyer than his outgoing friend, but I could tell he was just as mischievous.

I extended my hand and shook his. _What the hell_. He too was just as warm as the others. Maybe they were all sick with the flu? But they seemed like they were in good health. Maybe it was something in the water? Something was up but I hid my suspicion with smile, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Embry." I said trying my best British accent. He smiled wide and laughed. I loved making people laugh, I liked seeing their eyes light up. "The pleasures all mine." He mocked bowing a bit. I chuckled; I was already feeling really comfortably around them. They just had this easygoing vibe that made you feel welcomed. Last but not least, I looked over at Paul. He looked rather amused, his body language all together read cocky. He left his place at the table and advanced over to me and stared me down. His six-foot presence was intimidating; I looked down feeling self-conscious. He placed two fingers under my chin and gently lifted my face to look at him; he smirked obviously liking the effect he had on me. Fantastic. "No need to be so shy princess I don't bite." He winked tauntingly. I made a face, I don't know if I like him just yet. "Yeah but I do." I said moving my face from his touch. "Is that a promise?" He said cheekily his eyebrow rose. Before I could retort Emily interrupted giving him a pointed look, "Okay I think that's enough Paul." He smirked at me, "I was just having a little fun." With that he sat down back at the table with Quil and Embry both had rather amused looks on their faces. Paul gave me one last wink before they started up their own conversation about god knows what. I rolled my eyes, _men_.

While the introductions were being done, Emily had taken it upon herself to start cooking. Her hair pulled back while she slaved over the stove. She looked so motherly and the kid like aura the guys gave off made the scene perfect. I could see Emily like this, but instead cooking for her own kids with Sam by her side. She was going to be a great mom. "You need some help there Emily?" I questioned. "Uhm yeah can you come and mix the sauce for me Nat?" She replied. "Sure" I walked over to the stove and stirred that sauce in the rather large pot. I looked over to see Emily stirring a big amount of pasta. "Are you sure we aren't cooking for a pack of wild wolves?" I laughed. Emily stayed silent for a moment and I noticed the guys talking died down a bit but for it picked right back up like nothing happened. Emily laughed I knew she felt the weird tension, but she dismissed it, "It sure feels like that sometimes, you'd be surprised by how much these guys can eat." I added some spices to the sauce and kept mixing. I was glad Emily taught me how to cook things; it came in handy with my mom's depression. She would hardly get out of bed so I took over the cooking and cleaning. I became the parent and she became the helpless child.

Sam appeared from another area of the house and snuck up behind Emily and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked like two puzzle pieces that were finally connected. Emily giggled in surprise and he angled his body so he could place kisses all over her face. He gently kissed the scars on her face she received from a bear attack. His eyes held so much emotion, like if she was the greatest gift he had ever received. He loved her, I could tell. She smiled at him and gave him quick peck. I smiled. Oh yeah he's the one for her. Sam interrupted my thoughts, "Oh Nat I put your things in you're room upstairs it's the last door to the right if you want to check it out." "Thanks Sam I'll go after I'm done with this." I pointed at the sauce. "Its fine Nat I can handle it from here" she said taking the spoon from me "You can go and put up your things." She said and went back to her job. "Thanks Em thanks Sam." I chimed before I skipped off to the stairs. I climbed up the stairs and followed Sam's exact directions. There were four doors in the upstairs hall, one was another guest room a storage closet and the other was the bathroom, Sam and Emily's room was downstairs. Last but not least there was my room, the last door on the right. I opened the door to my room and instantly smiled. Emily had decided to take the time and decorate my room, I'm assuming it was her because I sure as hell sure Sam didn't decorate, because if he did I would sure have to talk to Emily about his sexuality.

The walls were painted a dark turquoise shade with a fresh coat of paint. The twin sized bed was in the right corner and it was absolutely perfect; over it was a soft woven duvet ivory cover, topped with dramatic tonal ruffles and matching pillows. A simple creamy ivory colored dresser was on the left side pushed up against the wall, a medium-sized mirror connected to it. The curtains also matched the bed set the ruffles made it look like a waterfall cascading over the window. Outside the window stood a large oak tree, with limbs that looked climbable, I grinned I could use that to my advantage one of these days. I opened up my bags and began to put my things away. A knock on the door interrupted me, "Come in."

"Hey Nat, do you like your room?" Emily asked poking her head in. I jumped up and tightly embraced her, "I LOVE IT EMILY IT'S PERFECT!" She laughed hugging me back and smiled happily, "Good I'm glad you do" she let me go but her smile never subsided "The foods ready you can get some if you want, and tonight were going to have a bonfire so you can listen to the legends and meet the other guys."

"The other guys?"

"Yeah you still have yet to meet Jared and Jacob and some other people from the tribe." She said.

_Great_ more people to meet I thought sarcastically. But I pushed it aside and sucked it up, "Okay I'll be ready Em." I said putting on a fake enthusiastic face.

"Great! Be ready by eight." Emily said excitedly and started for the door.

"Okay will do." I said saluting her.

She exited closing the door behind her. I don't know why but I got a strange feeling. The only way I could describe it as was an uneasy feeling. Like everything was going to change in a blink of the eye.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I've worked on this chapter for several hours. I started at 8 pm and now it's 1 am. But I'm glad, I had to get a chapter out due to my lack of updates. I'm so busy trying to pass my classes so I'll be updating mostly on the weekends. Seems like Paul has taken a little liking to Natalie. ;) Well I'll be posting up the next chapter really soon! The moment I'm pretty sure you guys have been waiting for is coming up. I'm actually excited. Reviews would be very appreciated I need some motivation, I want to know what you guys think. Ignore my spelling mistakes and grammar if any. I try my best to correct it.**


	6. Bonfire and Legends

I decided to pass up on Emily's food offer; my nerves wouldn't let me eat anyways. I glanced at the clock it read "7:32", giving me about thirty minutes to get ready. I rummaged through my duffel bag then pulled out my curling wand and plugged it in. While I waited for it to heat up, I looked through my clothes in the closet. Despite it only being June the air in La Push the air was crisp. I settled for a loose grey knit sweater and tight dark blue skinny jeans. After slipping my clothes on I tapped the curling iron swiftly with my fingers making sure it was hot enough. I parted each section of my hair and wrapped each piece around the scorching iron. After about ten minutes of repeating the process, the wand left the tips of my hair in soft ringlets. Satisfied with my hair to finish it all off I pulled on a maroon beanie that hung off the back of my head slightly. My makeup was already done; I never went crazy with it, just a bit of foundation to make my cooper skin glow, and some liquid eyeliner and mascara.

I sighed looking over my appearance in the mirror. I just wanted to make good first impression on everyone else. Just because Paul, Quil, and Embry took a liking to me didn't mean everyone else would. I never really cared about what others thought about me and I honestly couldn't care less, but this was different. This was now my home, I wanted to feel welcomed. I wanted them to like me, but I wouldn't pretend to be something I'm not. They'd have to like me for me.

Sliding on my moccasin slippers I made my way downstairs.

"You look cute." Emily smiled complimenting me as I came bounding down the stairs.

"Thanks Em, where did the guys go?" I questioned her noticing the lack of beefy men in the kitchen. "The guys already made their way down to Billy's house." She responded while packing several baskets with food. "Billy?" I asked, the name sounding somewhat familiar. "Yeah Billy Black, he's Jacob's dad, you've met him before when we were younger, you and Jacob used to play together." I nodded, "Okay well at least I somewhat know them." I murmured still anxious. "Will you quiet worrying? Everyone will like you Nat." Emily said looking at me seriously. I sighed, "I just really want to make a good impression Em." "I understand Nat, just relax and be yourself everything will be fine." She stated smiling softly. I nodded, I wanted to believe everything would be fine but I kept getting this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. Like an unsettling nauseating pang that wouldn't settle down. Something was going to happen. I just couldn't tell if it was a bad or good thing.

"Are you two ready?" Sam asked meeting us in the kitchen, Emily and I both nodded. Sam grabbed four baskets before Emily could reach them. He quickly gave her a loving peck before whisking them away outside leaving her giggling like a school girl. I smiled, it was sickeningly cute, but I was glad for her. We locked the house up before we both carried two baskets outside; Sam kindly took the baskets from our hands and loaded them in to the trunk of his truck. I climbed into the back, Sam in the driver's seat and Emily in the passenger's seat.

The ride to the Black residence wasn't a long drive. Five minutes at the most, La Push was a really small town and know doubt the news about the new girl would get around fast. We pulled up to a small red barn like house. It was an older looking home but it had a cozy feel to it. I slowly unbuckled my belt, and took in a deep breath. Sam had already climbed out the truck and carried all the baskets of food with him. Emily stayed behind in the truck with me. "Don't worry. Like I told you everything will be fine." She reassured me glancing back at me from the review mirror. I forced a smile but said nothing. I adjusted my beanie before stepping out of the truck. Towards the back of the house was small burning fire surrounded with a large group of people. Emily began to lead us over to the group. I walked with my head slightly down, the pressure was just too much.

"NAAAAATALIEEEEEE!" A deep yet childlike voice screamed my name, before I had time to look up the figure wrapped their huge arms around my small frame giving me a bone crushing hug. I looked up to see who my mysterious abductor was. "OH MY GOD SETHY!" I screamed excitedly, I noticed we had grabbed everyone's attention with our shrieks but I didn't care at the moment. I took in his appearance; he was no longer the little boy I had grown up with. He stood nearly at six feet. He was almost as huge as the other guys; maybe they were in some weird body building club together. It was so strange how similar they all seemed to be. The thing that stuck out the most was the intense body temperature. Despite the cold air and Seth only holding me for at least two minutes now, I could feel myself begin to sweat. "Oh my god Seth what happened to you?! Did Sam give you some of his steroids?! Are you in some sort of work out program?! How've you been?!" I questioned him all at once, I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it I missed this kid. Seth laughed pretending to wipe away tears. "One question at a time Nat and I've been good, no Sam didn't give me any steroids. Just been working out, gotta' stay in shape for the ladies." He said flexing his muscles with a huge grin on his face. "That's good to know." I chuckled smiling, I loved Seth, we were only a year apart. Him being fifteen and me being sixteen, we used to be really close when we were younger. His grip on me tightened a bit, "The question is how have you been Nat?" He said giving the most sincere look. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me that was the last thing I wanted. I shrugged, "I've been alright, and you know just being a thug and what not." I joked forcing a laugh. He smiled at me I guess deciding to drop the subject. Good. "Why don't you come and meet everyone else?" He said in a cheery voice sounding like himself again. My mood dropped even more if that was even possible.

"Hey don't worry." He said giving me a squeeze. Was I really that easy to read? I dramatically sighed, "Let's get this show on the road then." Seth smiled down at me grabbing my hand and led me the group of people. I could see everyone gathered around the fire, they all sat on large wooden logs. "HEY EVERYONE THIS IS NATALIE, EMILY'S SISTER." Seth hollered over the group of chattering people. Instantly everyone's eyes were on us and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Instead of an awkward silence one by one the people I had yet to meet introduced themselves to me.

Jared and his girlfriend Kim introduced themselves to me first. He had the same joking nature as the guys; they all reminded me of playful puppies. Kim was a bit shy but really sweet, a bit on the plain side but beautiful nonetheless. I knew I would be good friends with her. Every time Kim spoke Jared would look at her with so much emotion. Just like the way Sam would look at Emily, it was odd yet amazing to see. She moved he moved it seemed like they were one. I couldn't help but envy them.

"Hey Natalie come over here there is someone I want you to meet!" Emily called me interrupting my envious thoughts. I excused myself from Kim and Jared. "It was nice meeting you." Kim smiled a genuine smile before embracing me. "You too, I hope will be good friends. Same goes to you Jared." I said smiling before making my way over to Emily. Next to her was a man in a wheel chair he had a deeply wrinkled face. His skin was a russet color and he had long hair with dark almost black eyes. "Nat this is Billy Black, Jacob's dad." Emily said reintroducing him to me. I smiled down at him and extended my hand, "It's nice to meet-err re-meet you Mr. Black." He smiled and shook my hand gently, "My my, Natalie I haven't seen you since you were this tall." He said holding his hand right about the arm of his chair "You've become a very beautiful young woman." He said with all honesty in his eyes. I smiled bashfully and played with my hair, "Thank you Mr. Black and I guess not much has changed, when it comes to my height." I joked. He chuckled, "Nothing wrong with that and you can call me Billy." I smiled nodding, I was glad that everyone was accepting me so easily and quickly. A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around.

"Aunty Sue!" I beamed and wrapped my arms around her. She embraced me tightly before stepping back a bit, "You've grown so much Natalie." Sue smiled proudly. I laughed, "What's all this talk about me growing. I'm vertically challenged if you haven't noticed." I declared trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing. Sue smiled at me, "Oh you know what I mean Natalie." I hugged her one last time before I went to take a seat between Paul and Embry, both attacking a large mountain of food like wild animals. Didn't they just eat not long ago? I shook my head, _pigs_. From across the fire I could see Leah staring into the fire, her eyes lost in thought, her face covered with a scowl, she didn't want to be here. I hadn't bothered to greet her, ever since the whole Sam, Emily, and Leah love triangle, she refused to speak to us Young's. I felt pity for her, she was in love with Sam and he had left her for my sister. My first impression of Sam was before I had even met him. I thought he was some asshole player just messing with my family members, I only thought about it as him wanting one thing. But after meeting him I realized that wasn't the case. He truly loves Emily, and just by looking at them I knew they were meant to be. But Leah didn't deserve that.

I noticed Seth hop up eager to greet some new arrivals. The glow from the fire giving me limited view on the late comers. From the distance I could see Seth's large figure with an even larger figure accompanied with a smaller one. "Jake's here" Seth called "and he bought a guest!" Seth bounded over back to his seat leaving the two figures alone, Jake (I assumed he was Jacob) and the unnamed guest. As the two came closer, I realized Jacob's unnamed guest was a girl. "I brought Bella everyone." Jake said rather cheerfully. His husky voice sent shivers down my spine, it was a weird sensation, and I didn't even know what the guy looked like. But his voice gave my body and odd pleasure; I wanted him to speak again. I looked around to see if anyone noticed my weird reaction, but realization hit me and I noticed everyone seemed rather tense at the mention of her name. One look at her and I realized he had brought an outsider with him. Her appearance gave it all away, her skin was almost as pale as the moon, and she had long, straight, dark brown hair. She had a heart-shaped face with chocolate-brown eyes. She was pretty, in a plain way; there was nothing really special to her.

I couldn't get a good view of Jacobs face. He had his head turned to Bella looking at her worriedly. They must be dating. But man was he _**huge**_. He looked even bigger and taller then Sam, and I didn't think that was even possible. I could tell from his profile he was a good-looking guy. I knew if I stood next to him it would look like an ant next to a skyscraper. Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating but you get the idea. Bella recoiled against Jacob a little, her body language screamed timid. She greeted Billy and some of the others shyly never really looking them in the eye for more than a minute.

From what Emily told me the bonfires were more like council meetings, strictly for the tribe's members. Emily and I were an exception, being that we're related to the Clearwater's, we are half Quileute, and Emily and Sam are going to be married.

Just as Billy began to speak Jake took a sit next to Seth leaving space to his right for Bella. All the voices became hushed, then silent.

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning," He paused taking a look at everyone "but we have always had magic in our blood, we were great spirit warriors, shape shifters that transform in the powerful wolf." From my peripheral vision I noticed some of the guys glance at each other. Bella and Jacobs eyes were locked, her look, knowing.

"This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect the tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature that looked like man, but was hard as stone and cold as ice." My mind began to make a visual of his story and I was already lost with his words. He continued, "Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only five were completely destroyed. They lived in fear, that the cold man was not alone, and they were right." Billy's eyes trained on the fire. Little flecks of orange and yellow flared out above. "She took her vengeance out on the village, our elder chief, Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left the save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's spirit wife had seen that he would lose. The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers but one," Billy paused; his eyes fell on me then shifted to the sky, "Courage." His eyes scanned over everyone, all eyes were on him. He started again, "The Third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold women, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemies have disappeared, but one remains, the cold ones." Bella and Billy's eyes instantly met as he finished. It seemed like everyone's eyes had traveled to look at her. A strange tension filled the air, and it felt like I was the only one that wasn't in on the secret.

A strong-arm wrapped around my waist breaking me from my thoughts. "What did you think about the legends princess?" Paul asked, grinning down out me with his flirtatious grin. I guess it was something I was going to have to get used to. "I really liked them, they're amazing. Makes me want to be a one of those spirit warriors so I can kick some cold one ass." I laughed honestly, the images of the stories filling my head. Paul laughed and I noticed some of the guys looking our way with smirks on their face, some of them laughing. "Glad you think that way." Paul said leaving my side to go attack what was left of the food. I looked across the fire to see Jacob had left Bella all alone, I felt bad; her eyes roamed the group looking for a friendly face. I made my way over to her, she didn't seem bad, but the way everyone treated her was odd but I ignored it. "Hey I'm Natalie, you're Bella right?" I asked smiling, extending my hand. She seemed a little surprised but nodded and shook my hand, "Yeah, uhm nice to meet you." She said unsure of herself. I took a seat next to her, "So Jacob ditched you huh?" I asked laughing, trying to lighten up the mood. She smiled a little at my lame attempt to have a conversation with her. "Yeah he went to get some food." She replied, I glanced at the direction they had the tables set up with food, and sure enough Jake and Paul were arguing over the last hot dog I laughed at the scene and Bella joined into only laughing a little. Seth came over and asked Bella and I what we thought about the legends, I told him the same thing I told Paul then tuned them out. I stared at Paul and Jacob. Call me a creep if you want but I strained to hear Jacob speak. I wanted to feel the strange pleasure his husky voice gave me. God was on my side and Jacob began to walk towards us. With his long legs it didn't take many steps for him to be right in front of us. He didn't pay much attention to much to me asking Bella if she wanted some of his food which she declined.

"Jake I want you to meet Natalie." Seth spoke pulling me up and pushing me towards Jacobs's direction. Not expecting Seth to do that I tripped almost face planting into the earth but Jacob caught me by my shoulders.

"Nice going Seth," Jacob said sarcastically, "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked up at his towering figure meeting his eyes. At that moment I swear he stopped breathing. My breath caught in my throat and I felt light-headed suddenly. His chocolate eyes bore into mine, and it felt like he could see right through me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, seconds, minutes, hours? It didn't matter I just knew I didn't want it to end.

But sadly it did. Bella shook Jacobs shoulder in attempt to gain his attention, "Jake are you okay?" She questioned it took us a couple of seconds before we both blinked, coming back from wherever we went. He stared at me oddly before cursing under his breath. "I think we should get you home Bella." He said, sounding troubled? Like he had to force himself to say it, he threw me one last look before grabbing Bella's arms pulling her off. Seth looked puzzled before realization struck him immediately once they left. A couple of the guys had the same look on their face. But I ignored them my attention on the spot Jacob was standing.

* * *

Thank the lord I finally got this chapter out! *dances* I would really like reviews, so feed back and opinions would be very helpful. Your kind words are my motivation so thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I watched the bonfire scene in 'Eclipse' and read the scene in the book to get the legends correct. So I don't take credit for the tribe legends. I'm glad Jacob finally appeared. Excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. I will edit the mistakes as best I can.


End file.
